


willow

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'I love you' -- as a goodbye</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	willow

Genji is leaving.

McCree’s known it for weeks now--hell, he knew going in that his fiery little lover had a wanderer’s heart, and it’s his own damn fault that he thought he could be the one to change that. Genji’s as restless as a willow in a windstorm, always has been; McCree should’ve known that some jaded old cowboy would never be enough to keep his little sparrow from flying the coop.

It’s half past one when Genji tries to sneak out, and McCree almost lets himself be hurt by the fact that Genji thinks he has to leave in silence and stealth. He sits up in bed and immediately fixes his gaze on the glow of green biolights by the door, doesn’t bother to try to contain his sigh; Genji shrinks in on himself a little, his silhouette barely lit by the moonlight that spills in through the window. 

“Genji…” McCree’s voice is still thick with sleep, and he shakes his head, getting to his feet with the pop of protesting, tired joints. Hopefully, once this is all done and over with, he’ll get a chance to get some decent sleep without having to stay half-awake and listen for the noise of Genji’s departure. “...you know it doesn’t have to be like this, sweetheart. You could’ve at least stayed ‘till dawn--”

“I can’t,” Genji says, and there’s an urgency in his voice that McCree wants to question, a pain that makes him want to pull Genji into his arms and hold him until he stops hurting; but Genji’s grown, an adult, and capable of making his own decisions. If this is what he wants--how he wants this to end--McCree has to accept it. 

Besides, he can’t stand the thought of their last encounter ending with a fight.

So he just puts up his hands in surrender, dips his head; he knows when he’s beat. He fixes his gaze on the solid green line of Genji’s visor and asks, softly, “Can I see your eyes one last time, sugar?”

Genji hesitates, makes a choked-sounding noise--McCree is half afraid that some cybernetic part of him has malfunctioned--but then Genji is nodding, the joints along his facemask hissing as it slowly slides down, baring a pair of shiny-wet hazel eyes that McCree finds himself hopelessly, helplessly falling into every time he sees them.

Genji won’t admit he’s leaving. He knows he doesn’t have to. Instead he says, “I’m sorry.” 

McCree hums as he lets his fingers brush across the coolness of Genji’s cheek, looks into those soft eyes, and feels his heart ache.

“I love you,” he murmurs, and it feels like goodbye.


End file.
